Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full citations of these references can be found throughout the specification. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Hereditary angioedema (HAE) is a rare, life-threatening, genetic disorder caused by a deficiency of the C1 esterase inhibitor (see generally www.haei.org and www.haea.org). At least 6,500 people in the United States and at least 10,000 people in Europe have HAE. HAE patients experience recurrent, unpredictable, debilitating, life-threatening attacks of inflammation and submucosa/subcutaneous swelling. The inflammation is typically of the larynx, abdomen, face, extremities, and urogenital tract. This genetic disorder is a result of a defect in the gene controlling the synthesis of the C1 esterase inhibitor. Accordingly, restoring the levels of active C1 esterase inhibitor in these patients to or near normal levels is an effective measure for treating HAE. Still, new and improved methods of treating and preventing disorders associated with a deficiency of the C1 esterase inhibitor, such as HAE, are desired.